The Engagement
by WickedWitch1313
Summary: Jack needs a favor and Liz is just the right person for it. All rights owned by Tina Fey.


_A/N: This is my first 30 Rock story! And technically my first story since I wrote it quite some time ago. Well.. Enjoy..._

* * *

Liz fell back into her office chair with a content sigh. Another Monday gone to the dogs. She was really looking forward to that evening which she planned to spend eating too much Chinese food and watching old episodes of Lost. Just as she began to spin herself, aimlessly in her chair, her friend and boss, Jack Donaghy walked through the door and sat himself onto her couch.

Jack had many expressions. Liz, having been around Jack for around two years, knew almost all of those facial sayings. At the moment, however, Jack wore a confused sort of face with a bit of annoyance mixed in. Liz could only assume that he had just finished a conference and had not gotten the deal he wanted out of the poor sucker.

"Lemon, do you know why I come here?" he had asked one time.

"Is it because we're friends and I let you lie on my couch like a shrink?" she replied, proud of her own little witty retort. Jack on the other hand, gave her the "pity look," as she liked to call it. As if he couldn't believe anyone would ever say such things.

"No. It is because I see a great deal of myself in you. Besides my looks and class, you are nearly the female image of me. Of course, you have a worse job, income, wardrobe and overall taste but perfection isn't always key. Lemon, you comfort me." Jack walked out briskly after saying these words. Liz brushed off the usual insults as they did come almost every day. Instead, she had chosen to inspect the little phrase which continued to drive her nuts for the days following the conversation. _You comfort me._ What an odd thing to say to someone; even a friend.

So today, as Jack assumed his normal position on her couch, Liz got a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Lemon, I have a problem."

"Well, Jack what can I do for you?" Liz said, careful not to promise anything in case he planned on sending her to China Town again for more illegal blowfish croutons.

"As a man in my position, I have certain obligations to fulfill and certain restrictions on my personal affairs." Jack began in his best political voice.

"Oh god, Jack are you trying to get me to pick up more illegal stuff again, because those Chinese waiters are mean!"

"Uh, no. I'm not. However I am under a lot of pressure from myself, my mother and the board of directors to do a certain thing and Lemon, I'm not sure if I can. I'm too free. I can't possibly get married."

"What!?" Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Who was she? When did they meet?_ Questions like these began tunneling through her mind faster and faster. The worst of all was _Why do I care?_

"It's Geiss. He told me that I had to get married to be taken seriously around his office. He said that the board of directors mentioned that men who are married or engaged are more likely to be trusted to run companies. I have to get that job! The only problem is that I haven't had a steady date since… I don't even know when. Probably Phoebe. Oh , how am I going to do this?" Jack ranted, pausing ever now and then to take in deep breaths.

"Well Jack, you're a great guy and I'm sure a million girls out there would die for a chance to be your fiancé…" Liz said, calmly. Jack could be very sensitive when he was in depressing moods.

"Would you…. Hold it. Lemon, you're my friend right? My good friend?" Jack said, inspiration hitting him like high-powered voltage. He sat up quickly and stared at Liz, waiting anxiously for a reply.

Startled, Liz looked at Jack in shock. Cautiously she answered a tentative, "yes."

"And you would help if you could, right?" Jacks eyes widened as they did whenever he was struck with one of his brilliant plans.

"Look, Jack I'm not sure where you're going with this but-"

"Don't you see, Lemon," Jack exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pacing. "I need to be engaged so that I look good in front of the board. You are so socially awkward that men won't stand next to you on the subway, which you still take. If you were to be engaged to me, even as a pretend, temporary engagement, men would flock to you and the board would love me." Jack stopped pacing and turned to look at her, grinning like a child who solved a really hard puzzle.

"What? No, Jack! I'm not going to pretend to be engaged to you! I mean… what? Why would you even bother to ask? I'm your friend. F.R.E.N.D. Friend. Not fiancé." Liz shuddered at the thought. What would they say? "I mean seriously. What would people say if they heard that we were all the sudden… you know…"

"Engaged?"

"Right… that. They wouldn't believe it! I've been telling people for years that there isn't anything going on between us. Why would we just announce it out of the blue?" Liz sat down. Her head was spinning frantically. Shutting her eyes, she put her head on her hands.

"That's the beauty of it, Lemon. We don't have to tell anyone. I'll only mention it to Geiss and his board which will then make random, high society men flock after you, once you leave for another man."

Liz lifted her head and looked at Jack. He looked so happy. He was just like a child that had just seen his favorite toy and was begging his mother to buy it for him. Except In this case, she was the mother and his toy was the CEO position.

"You're serious? You'd risk being seen in public as a person marrying _me_?" Liz asked, knowing she was losing the argument.

"Lemon, if being seen in public with you were my worst fear, I wouldn't be here now." Jack said in that condescending tone he reserved just for her.

Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, Liz settled for a simple, "Um, thanks then… I guess. Um, one more thing… We wouldn't… As a couple… You wouldn't have to… uh…kiss me?" Timidly, she peeked around her hair, prepared for be ridiculed for such a thought.

"So I take it that you agree?" Liz noticed he had avoided the question.

"If you really need me to." She grumbled, all too aware of her poor grab at some last shred of dignity.

"Good. Then I'll see you later."

"Jack." She called as he stepped out the door.

"Hmm?" he replied, sticking his head back into the room.

"You never answered my question."

"I know," was his answer. Liz could swear she saw him smile.

* * *

The next day, Liz walked into her office, exhausted. She wasn't able to sleep because she kept thinking over and over about the deal she'd made with Jack. What was she thinking when she'd said yes. Liz recalled saying to Jack once, _I just want to start six years into the relationship, where no one needs to try anymore and you can go to bed without worrying about anyone trying any funny business…_ Ironic how the pair was doing almost exactly that. _Only, _Liz thought, _I don't like Jack._ She didn't like Jack. Not as anything more than a friend. She'd cared for him, sure. And if he got sick like when he had the heart attack, she'd help him recover, but that was normal. It wasn't odd to have your boss/friend on number two speed dial or open the door some nights to see him standing there, ready to comfort you when you go through hell. All that was normal, right?

Jack practically waltzed into the room before placing a small, velvet box onto Liz's desk.

"Jack, what is that?" Lemon asked, slowly scooted her chair away from the oddly terrifying object in front of her.

"Your ring," Jack said, "You can't get engaged to someone without a ring. It's barbaric! Now, put it on so I can see if it fits you."

"But, Jack, what happened to the keeping things on the D.L. around here? You don't think people will notice when I start walking around wearing an engagement ring." Liz protested, but her hands, moving on their own, opened the small box to see a beautiful gold ring with one single, large diamond. "Wow," she breathed. She silently slipped the ring onto her finger, delicately.

Liz was thrown into a fantasy-state where she could see just for a moment how it would be, engaged to Jack. He brought her back to reality leaning towards her and smiling his brilliant smile.

"Perfect fit," Jack purred leaning closer to her.

"Hey, Liz, we really need to-"Jenna broke off mid-sentence as she saw the scene before her: Liz, still wearing the ring and Jack leaning close to her beaming and holding the ring's box.

"Jenna! What are you doing in here?" Liz screamed flinging herself out of her chair and slamming the door shut in Jenna's face.

"Oh. My. God" Liz gasped, slipping to the floor and beginning to cry. Jack kneeled down next to her and cooing softly, "It'll be alright…" or "She didn't notice a thing."

* * *

Eventually, Jack calmed Liz down enough to coax her onto the couch. Sniffling slightly, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. How nice it was to be able to do that to someone. Anyone.

"There, now. It'll be alright. All you have to do now is go out there hold your head high, smile a lot and tell those idiots out there what to do and how to do it." Wiping one last stray tear from her face, Jack helped, Liz to her feet and ushered her gently to the door.

Thankfully, none of the writers were in the room and as she walked down the hallway, Liz began to feel better. She was in control. So what if those losers knew about the ring? That just made it better. It meant that if people messed with her, she could blow them to kingdom come with Jack. Smiling slightly to herself, Liz took a deep breath and entered the studio.

Liz did just as Jack said, she walked with her head held high and a huge fake, grin on her face. She noticed several of the writers and actors glance at her left hand. They weren't disappointed as she was still wearing the ring. Jenna rushed over to her, practically bouncing up and down.

Stopping in front of Liz, Jenna stood there, smiling expectantly. Liz waited for the blonde actress to say something that would most likely make her cringe.

After realizing that Jenna was waiting for her to make the first move, Liz made a last minute decision to play it cool.

"Can I help you, Jenna?" she said, mentally praising her for keeping her voice, even and calm.

Jenna's smile faded a small bit as she caught on to what Liz was attempting to do. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well..."

"What? I have work to do so if you have nothing to say relating to your script then I'll be going." Smiling, Liz congratulated herself once more at a brilliant performance.

As Liz turned, and began walking off, Jenna hurried to keep alongside her, "Liz! C'mon! We're friends. Best friends. I've helped through tons of problems from dating to hygiene. You can tell me that Jack proposed to you or that you said yes. I'll understand. He's your boss, you had to or he'd fire you."

Sighing, Liz stopped in her tracks, "Jenna, I'm not marrying (she held back a cringe) Jack just because he's my boss. I want to. I chose to say yes. That was my decision." Jenna's eyes widened as if Liz had just given her the most prestigious award for her "amazing" acting abilities.

"So it's true then. You _are_ engaged to Jack. Oh wow! Liz this is wonderful! You two will make a great couple and you can use your relationship to get me into more movies!" Jenna bounced forward and gave Liz a big kiss on the cheek before running off, presumably to tell everyone else the news.

Wiping off the Jenna slobber, Liz sighed again and continued walking up to the stage. Tracy was up there having a fit about the sexuality of his character. Just before she got onto the stage, Jonathon, Jack's annoying assistant, came up to her and announced that Jack needed to see her right away.

Jenna chose this moment to pop up out of nowhere and 'graciously' –this was not a joke seeing as she literally said that she was gracious as she did so- offered to walk Liz up there.

Jenna quizzed Liz repeatedly on what Jack could want. Liz shrugged most of the suggestions off and scoffed at a few, but when Jenna mentioned 'Do Not Disturb' signs, she gave herself away by blushing deeply. Jenna nearly jumped up and down, squealing.

"Shut up, it's probably nothing." Was Liz's pathetic attempt to actually shut her up.

Reaching the door, Jenna gave Liz a big thumbs up and mouthed ' have fun.' Liz replied by mouthing something more inapropiate back.

As she opened the door, Liz feel a curious tickling sensation in her stomach. Jack was standing over by his desk, drinks in hand. He looked up and smiled at seeing her. Since the door was open and she hadn't quite entered the room yet, Jack sauntered over to her, slipped his arm around her waist and shut the door quietly. Liz's heart raced. What _did_ he want?

"Well Lemon, I'm guessing you know why I asked you up here." Jack said his, grovelly voice like velvet as he removed his arm from her waist. Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh… no not really. I mean I had some ideas but I don't really think that anything is happening so that's 'not…" Jack let her ramble on for a few moments before holding up his finger to quiet her.

"I hear that your department has heard a little rumor about the two of us. Now, normally I wouldn't care about that but now, Geiss has somehow heard about my mystery girl and wants me to bring you to a luncheon on Wednesday. The board has agreed to meet me on Friday so, we will have to act like a couple until then." How his eyes glowed when he spoke like that. Control made him rather attractive. _What am I thinking?_ Liz thought. She groaned in irritation, _This __has__ to stop! I'm not into Jack. He's a friend and I'm only helping him._

Jack heard her groan and looked down at her, a little offended, "Do you find me that repulsive?"

"What? No! No, I was thinking about…something. The luncheon! Yes, that… I don't like dressing up and all that…"

Jack gave Liz one more patronizing look and then began ushering her out of the door. Instead of shutting it behind her, however, Jack continued walking with her, persistently keeping his hand on the small of her back.

As the two people, reached the floor below, Liz's face reddened as she noticed several of her employees stopped in their tracks and stared at them passing. Liz looked up at Jack, his face twisted into a smug smile.

"You're not going to play this down are you?" Liz said, her voice hinted a tinge of unease.

"Well, I figured since Jenna has a very large mouth and enjoys her gossip so much, we'd better go out now so that the nasty rumors you'll have to face tomorrow will decrease a bit." Jack smiled down at her and for a moment, her anxiety disapated but then she saw Jenna, smiling and nodding her head and all the feelings came back.

Speeding up, Liz hurried into her office. Unfortunatly, she forgot the small issue of the writer's room in her way. As soon as she stepped in, she was confronted with various cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Woo! Ms. Lemon shoots and scores!"

"Hello Marilyn!"

"Auo Auo Awoo!"

Liz ran into her office and slammed the door shut. She could still here them, ridiculing her, mocking her. How dare they? She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Oh, she was so angry at him. He thought this was all some game but she knew better. In her workplace, it was all about respect and control. If you lost respect, you lost control and further more your job. How could he let them attack her like that. She knew that the engagement wasn't real. She knew that he didn't actually have to protect nor did he care to. It was all about getting some dumb job. And she was just there as an accessory.

* * *

Jack stood outside her door. He had quieted the barbarians that had attacked her and now he was going in to face her. He knew that Liz didn't have a heart of stone and that the jeers would have hurt her. She probably was wishing that he were dead at this very moment, but he had to comfort her He just had to.

Liz's head was still down when Jack silently crept into the room. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. She was crying. Jack found it slightly disturbing that he was so pained by the sight of the crying woman. Assuming that it was his care for a friend, he brushed the feeling away like an irritating fly.

Liz lifted her head. Sure enough, Jack was there, standing in front of her desk with a confused expression on his face. What did he have to be confused about? She was the one with all the mixed emotions buzzing through her head. She felt sick. She didn't want to see him here while she cried. It was something Liz always avoided if possible. Never cry in front of Jack. He'll call you weak and lose all that hard-won respect. But she didn't care anymore. He had hurt her. She didn't want his respect, she just wanted his absence. Minutes ticked by but Jack didn't make a sound. He just stared at her with that same, pained expression.

How could he help her? Jack hadn't had many relationships where he had truly, deeply cared for someone the way he cared for the woman in front of him. During those relationships he'd certainly never had to comfort a woman. Lemon was the only woman he'd ever really expressed his discomforts, pleasures and yearnings to. She had told him things and gone through hell with him as well. Never, however, had he seen her as distressed as this before. The worst of it was that he'd caused it. He'd hurt her worse than she'd been in the past three years. He felt like such an animal.

After a while, Liz decided to end it. She didn't have to whine or weep in front of him. She definitely didn't need his pity. Straightening up, she lifted her head and looked at him with her tear stricken eyes.

"Jack, I'm not a toy. If this is going to work, you need to realize that I am human and that I'm not to be dragged around on display. I'm not one of your showgirl whores that live to please you. I have feelings and this little façade is seriously messing with my mind. I don't want to care about what you think of me. I don't want to want you to want me. So, if I'm going to continue this thing, then we need to understand boundaries."

Jack had never heard Lemon speak with such conviction. After he got over the surprising force in Lemon's voice, the words she had spoken began to sink in._ 'I don't want to want you to want me.'_ Was this a paradox? Since when did Lemon care about Jack? Or** want** him for that matter…

"Lemon, are you admitting to having feelings for _me_?" Jack was amazed… and oddly pleased. Why? Why was he filled with joy at the mere thought of being attractive to Liz Lemon?

"I don't know! I'm so confused! I didn't want this yesterday… I was Liz Lemon, the head writer of TGS with Tracy Jordan. I was **friends** with you. Nothing more. I never thought more than a fleeting thought of having anything to do with you," she sighed, looking up at him with wide eyes, "… and now…"

Jack was forced to sit down. Now that he thought of it, he'd thought about romantic relations with Liz frequently. Normally, he'd scoffed at his own fantasies, blaming them on the scotch but now, he realized that it never was that. He really had wanted those scenarios to occur. Jack shook his head to clear it. Liz took it the wrong way as she hurried to sit next to him but scooted away as to not "repulse him."

"Look, forget this even happened. By Friday, everything will be back to normal and you can pretend you never heard me say that and I'll never mention it. Okay?" How she pleaded.

Jack opened his eyes, not having remembered shutting them. He looked into Liz's eyes, searching for something and nothing. Slowly, as not to frighten her, Jack cupped his chin against her jaw line. Did he just imagine her eyelids flutter? Bringing his other hand to rest around the back of her neck, Jack gently pulled the all-to-willing Liz towards him. He hesitated for a split second before gently pressing his lips to hers. As if suddenly fueled by the contact, the two entwined themselves, kissing passionately.

"Jack…" Liz gasped, before kissing him once more.

"Liz," Jack began, Liz looked up at being addressed by her first name, "would you mind coming to that luncheon with me as my date?" Jack stared into her eyes, waiting for her reply.

"I thought-"

"I mean as my **real** date."

"Jack, I would love to."

* * *

_A/N 2:So I hope you enjoyed it, tell me about it. I have a sequel written but I'm not sure I like it because it's very OOC and AU. I don't know if I want to post it though considering I don't quite like where its going. So I'm gonna wait for your comments see whether or not to upload or delete it._


End file.
